No es lo que parece
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Shoryu conoce a una anciana que le será de mucha ayuda y le tomará gran cariño, le ayudará con problemas de los que "No se pueda safar"
1. Chapter 1

**No es lo que parece**

**Cap.1 La muy querida anciana Yù**

Shoryu ha gobernado magníficamente el reino de En por quinientos años, quinientos años que ha prosperado el reino a pesar de que el anterior rey provocó que todo quedará prácticamente en ruinas. En esos quinientos años conoció a alguien que le ha ayudado mucho, tanto en cosas para el reino como para situaciones "personales" (como por ejemplo que hacer si una mujer quería tener algo mas serio con él como para casarse y él negarse de manera que no la ofendiera y seguir disfrutando de su compañía), si, mas bien para darle consejos en situaciones pícaras si es que se podría decir de mejor manera. No era un hombre, era una mujer, pero no una mujer joven como las que estaba acostumbrado a "visitar o conocer", era una persona mayor, casi para que fuera su madre. Se llamaba Yù, tenía su piel como era de esperarse, era ya arrugada, apenas y se le veían los ojos, su piel clara, temblaba un poco al caminar, su cabello gris como las cenizas y siempre recogido, acostumbraba usar ropas para personas de su edad de colores tristes como el gris, café y azul oscuro, llevaba un bastón de madera para poder caminar y siempre estaba un poco encorvada.

Shoryu la había conocido desde hace cien años cuando estando en una montaña queriendo merodear un poco en los lugares, tuvo problemas porque un monstruo que había estado muy bien escondido le causó problemas, pues le tomó un mes y medio derrotarlo, el monstruo era astuto y muchas veces se burló de Shoryu, pero en una de esas lo empujo dejándolo semiinconsciente en un río y ser arrastrado por él la anciana lo encuentra, le dice como acabarlo y, aunque su manera de hacerlo no lo convence se da cuenta que fue de lo mas sencillo derrotarlo, porque no tubo que usar la fuerza bruta. Le dio la receta de algunas esencias que atontaban al monstruo pero que en poco rato lo mataría el propio olor. Esto lo impresionó, no es común que la mentalidad de una persona mayor haga efecto en ese tipo de cosas como matar a un monstruo astuto.

Se tomó la molestia de preguntar por los alrededores y se entera de que era respetada y querida por todas las personas de la región, sabía muchas cosas, ya fuera de medicina, como acabar con monstruos sin la necesidad de emplear la espada, cosas del clima, en fin, cosas que la vida misma va enseñando a las personas al llegar a esa etapa; lo mas impresionante de todo era que en cosas de la política sabía bastante y comprendió que la ayuda de alguien así le serviría de mucho, al contarle secretamente que era el rey, ella no se sorprende ni un poco, pues le dice.

- Ay joven, yo ya lo sabía, je, je. Porque la espada que tiene pertenece al rey, y, aunque la hubiese robado no podría sacarla de la funda, sólo el rey puede hacerlo.

- (asombrado) ¡Vaya! (complacido) De nuevo usted me ha sorprendido y dejado callado. Pero ¿Cómo es que conoce la funda?

- Mi hermano era soldado, usted tal vez no lo recuerde pues no creo que sepa el nombre de cada uno, él vio la espada y cuando comenzó a tener una vida más tranquila me la describió tan bien que no necesité verla para conocerla.

- Lo creo, puesto que no se sorprendió mucho de verla.

- Cualquiera que sepa estas cosas, es nada mas usar sentido común.

- Usted sabe mucho de variadas cosas, por eso yo quería pedirle algo.

- Usted dirá.

- Me gustaría que se mudara a mi palacio y formara parte de la corte, su conocimiento es amplio y una persona así me serviría de mucho, no quiero decir que será sólo un "instrumento" pues no me ayudaría en nada que supiera tanto y fuese una mala persona. Usted no es mala, todos aquí la quieren mucho y la respetan como madre para todos.

- Son sólo cariños que le puede tener la gente a personas tan viejas como yo, la gente joven y viva como usted no quiere cerca a las personas mayores porque dicen que estorbamos, puede que nuestra fuerza ya no sea la de antes, así como nuestra vista que cada día se hace menor, pero la experiencia, la inteligencia, esas cosas de joven que no se tiene las hemos ganado, lástima que la mayoría de las persona no piensen así.

- Yo no lo veo así, de verdad me gustaría que usted formara parte de la corte, hágalo por favor.

- ¿El gran En-O, el hombre que ha gobernado por quinientos años le pide a una anciana pobre, echa un vejestorio servir en la corte?

- Si, su casa es muy pobre y veo que nadie está atendiéndola, claro sus vecinos lo hacen pero no totalmente pues cada uno tiene familia.

- Claro, la familia está antes que una persona como yo, un pequeño merece mas cuidados.

- Por eso venga al palacio, no hay nadie ni nada que se lo impida.

Shoryu insistió tres veces y Yù acabó por aceptar, su llegada al palacio sorprendió un poco a todos pero mas todo el conocimiento que tenía, así como se ganó pronto el respeto de todos, también el afecto de Enki, puesto que lo trataba con cariño y él, aunque era un Taiho y no tuvo una vida muy feliz con sus padres, tenía algunas secuelas de lo que era tener una abuela y por eso se sentía su nieto. En cuanto a los problemitas con mujeres… pasó que una vez, una de las TANTAS mujeres que conoció estaba muy animada y quería casarse con él, tener una familia, lo peor era que hasta sus padres estaban entusiasmados y por como era él no querían dejar ir un partido así para su hija. Shoryu estaba que no sabía ni por donde salir, Yù al ver su comportamiento le pide que le diga que le ocurre, vacila varias veces pero al final termina diciéndole, ella se ríe.

- ¡Eres un idiota Shoryu!

- No digas eso en frente de Yù.

- ¿Y de qué otra forma debo decirte?

- Impresionante noticia, Shoryu; a pesar de que los reyes deben vivir en celibato tú no lo ves como un impedimento para conocer mujeres hermosas.

- Y ve con lo que le salen, ¡No te vas a casar con esa mujer! No importa lo hermosa que sea, los reyes no pueden casarse ni tener hijos, sería distinto si antes de ser rey hubieras estado casado y con hijos pero no, estabas más soltero y más atento a ver a cada mujer que…

- ¿Qué tan entusiasmados están los padres?

- Ya andan viendo que servirán de comer para la fiesta.

- ¡Imbécil!

- Pobre de ti.

- ¿Y porqué se van a casar? ¿Por qué así lo quiere ella? ¿O porque… te pasaste de cariño?

- (preocupado) ¡No, no! Eso no.

- La forma de tener niños en Jorai es muy distinta a aquí, dime ¿Porqué está tan entusiasmada por ser tu esposa?

- Pues ella estaba muy feliz y me dijo que quería que estuviera siempre con ella y…

- ¡Tienes que aprender a respetar a las mujeres! Te sientes tan atrayente que quieres tener a cuanta mujer te pongan en frente.

- No pasó nada malo.

- (a lo odio) No, no digo.

- Yù ¿Qué hago para no casarme con ella? No puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora si quieres parar los sentimientos de la joven? ¡Que torpe!

- Yo me encargó de ello, llévame a su casa y lo demás déjamelo a mí.

- Yo digo que lo dejes arreglar su problema, es la tercera vez que le pasa en catorce años, Shoryu no te pases de listo, ¡Ya para de dar ese tipo de problemas!

Al otro día van a la casa él y Yù que se presenta como su madre, explicándoles que no podían casarse puesto que ya estaba comprometido desde hace tiempo con otra muchacha y era imposible deshacer el compromiso.

- (desconcertado) _¡¿Comprometido?_

-(molesta e indignada) ¡¿Queeeee? ¡Tú nunca me dijiste que estaba comprometido!

-¿Cómo es posible que callara algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle ilusiones a nuestra hija?

-Es usted un insensato.

- Lamento las molestias que les provocó mi hijo, lo que pasa es que no le agrada mucho el compromiso que ya tiene pero ni aunque por asuntos de fuerza mayor que tuviera con otra jovencita, él no podría casarse con otra; ese compromiso está bien establecido y nada puede romperlo, siento mucho las penas.

-(llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas) Eres un idiota, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

- Yo…

- ¿Ves hijo? Por eso debes aprender a asumir tus responsabilidades, discúlpate con la señorita y te ordeno que no vuelvas a molestar nunca más.

Se disculpa y salen de la casa, no son corridos por respeto a Yù.

- Se veía muy molesta, creo que no volveré a verla.

- (sonriendo) ¿Y qué esperabas? Una mujer no soporta ese tipo de cosas, me parecen divertidos los enredos en los que en ocasiones te metes.

- Debes admitir que no estás aburrida con esto.

- Pues no pero no deberías de llevar ese tipo de relaciones tan afondo, no creas que por tu orden de no casarte te deja tener cuanta novia quieras, claro un rey puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando sus actos sean responsables, sólo no des un mal paso.

En diversas cositas le ayudaba, no necesariamente tenía que ser en asuntos del reino, también podía ayudarlo en cosas diferentes, también cuando sus ayudantes se molestaban cuando él salía desapercibidamente del palacio, ella trataba de calmarlos. También se ganó el afecto y respeto de Yoko, ella se sentía mejor después de una plática con ella; en pocas palabras Yù era una persona a la que se le ganaba rápidamente cariño y confianza, por eso es que para Shoryu no fue tanto problema encariñarse con ella.

- Buenas tardes su majestad, lamento que no pueda hacerle reverencia.

- Ya le he dicho que no tiene que hacerlo.

- Hola joven Rakushun, me da gusto verlo otra vez.

- A mí más, le agradezco que me ayudara con las dudas de mi último examen del semestre.

- Creo que En-O ya se tardó.

- No tenemos prisa, sólo se nos hace un poco tardado.

Yù ríe muy, muy leve, los dos no saben porqué la risa.

- ¿Qué le causa risa?

- Cuento mío, descuiden Shoryu no tardará. Y ya que no tienen la menor prisa me pueden ir contando como les ha ido.

- (los dos) Claro.

Pero en realidad si sabía porque se estaba tardando, en la habitación de Shoryu, él se estaba cambiando de ropa estando al otro lado de las cortinas para que él se pudiera vestir, al otro lado de la cortina estaban sus tres ayudantes y Enki.

- Esto es increíble, haberlo tenido que sacar de un burdel.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Shoryu estás en problemas.

- Pero sólo estuve un rato.

- ¿Un rato? ¡Estuvo tres horas! Y por si fuese poco, majestad… ¡Lo encuentro con cinco mujeres!

- (despreocupado) No pasó nada.

- ¡Por favor su majestad!

- Alteza algo así es vergonzoso, debe tener siempre en cuenta la decencia y cordura. Debe acatar los principios de etiqueta, no es bueno que un rey sea… bueno, encontrado en situaciones así.

- Nada más estaba platicando con ellas.

- Estaba con ropas para dormir ¡¿Qué hizo?!

- Ya le dije, mis ropas se mancharon de licor y me dieron ropas mientras lavaban las mías.

- Cuanta hospitalidad en un burdel.

- Lo que mas me sorprende es que…

- ¿La señora Yù supo a donde iría? Ella fue la que lo encubrió como siempre.

- No, supo que saldría pero no a donde iría.

- Hasta hace creer que sólo la contrató para que lo solapara.

- Alteza debería de…

- (indignado) Debería de tener un poquito de respeto hacia la señora Yù, sé que estamos en calidad de sirvientes, pero debe respetar… ¡Ella también lo vio!

- Oh eso no lo supe ¿Qué fue lo que…?

- Se puso a reír, ni se avergonzó y mucho menos se molestó, hasta dijo…

**Flash Back**

- Debí pensar que estaría con cinco jovencitas, ¿Cómo no lo pude adivinar? Era algo tan obvio.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Todo eso le pareció un simple juego, parece que ese es su verdadero labor en el palacio

- (saliendo) No, sus conocimientos en distintas materias es ideal para el reino, personas así no hay.

- Además de que es una persona agradable, me da gusto que viva aquí.

- No se aproveche de su buena voluntad, ella es una persona mayor y le debe respeto, no la utilice en cosas así.

- Será mejor que se de prisa su majestad, Kei-O se encuentra aquí.

- Junto con el joven Rakushun.

- Entiendo, vamos Enki.

Salen los dos.

- Es increíble que una mujer anciana le solape cosas así, es su confidente en muchas cosas.

Al ir con ellos se quedan hablando alrededor de dos horas y media, en una rato de ese tiempo Yù había ido un momento para arreglar unas cosillas, al estar ausente Rakushun les dice.

- Al parecer están muy a gusto con ella aquí.

- Si, no importa que sea grande es divertido hablar con ella.

- Lo que no termina de sorprenderme es que tenga tanto conocimiento.

- Sabe de medicina, política, muchas cosas, ya sé que al llegar a la vejez se han aprendiendo muchas cosas pero se me hace demasiado.

- Yo también he pensado lo mismo, parece como si Yù fuese una esponja que cada cosa que aprende la absorbe.

- Veo que ustedes le tienen mucho cariño.

- La verdad si ¿O no Shoryu?

- Si, la siento como de mi familia.

- ¿Y como que sería?

- Como una especie de abuela querida, al menos yo.

Yù se estaba acercando y alcanza a oír lo que dicen, al irse Yoko y Rakushun y quedarse los tres a tomar té les dice.

- Enki, Shoryu; escuché lo que le dijeron a Kei-O y a Rakushun de mí.

- ¿De qué?

- Que me ven como si fuese tu abuela y para ti Shoryu, como si fuese una madre.

-¿Te molesta que digamos eso?

-(sonriendo amablemente) Oh no, claro que no, todo lo contrario me parece muy tierno que me consideren así, pero la verdad quiero pedirles algo.

-¿Qué?

-No me vean así.

-¿Eh? Sólo dijimos que te veíamos algo cercano a nosotros.

-Yo nunca tuve abuelos, mis padres nunca me hablaron de ellos

-Sé que esa sería la forma en que podrían verme, no es para molestarme, no, es comprensible, pero créanme yo no los veo así, nunca podría verlos. Claro que los respeto por ser el rey y el Taiho de En y que les he tomado mucho cariño, pero… como les digo no me vean así.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es algo difícil de explicar, sólo piénsenlo.

-Pero Yù…

-Habiéndoles dicho esto, dime Shoryu ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Itan no te delatara en frente de todas esas mujeres?

-¡Ah si! Deja te cuento…

-¿Así de confiado eres?

-No tiene nada de malo, Yù entiende ¿Verdad?

- ¡Pero no es para que abuses! ¡Tenle respeto a la edad de Yù?

-Me divierto mucho con ustedes dos.

El verla como una madre y abuela no le molestaba pero ella sabía porque no era bueno que la viesen así; pasa alrededor de un año y tres meses y medio, las cosas continuaban tranquilas, sin embargo, para Yù era un poco diferente. A las horas de las comidas siempre acompañaba a Shoryu y Enki, mientras Shoryu, en ocasiones, observaba unos papiros, Enki y Yú seguían comiendo, ella siempre estaba tranquila, sonriendo amablemente como siempre. Pero de repente le daba por comer mas, no era común que una persona mayor comiera tanto, aún cuando estuviesen muriendo de hambre y les pusieran de frente un banquete no se lo terminan, pero Yù si, esto era extraño pero no le tomaron importancia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Una interesante historia y conclusión bizarra**

Una tarde Enki estaba frente a un gran estante de libros acompañado de Rakushun, Enki buscaba un libro de antiguas leyendas, para pasar el rato.

- Aquí está, hace mucho que no lo leía.

- ¿Vienen muchas?

- Claro, pero quería leer una en especial que escuché en el monte Jo.

Abren el libro.

- Veamos dice "Hace dos mil años, en una montaña habitada sólo por animales y abundante en hierbas y plantas fantásticas, caminaba una persona conocida como el "Guardián" siempre usando capa color verde oscuro para protegerse del calor o del frío según las estaciones del año, caminaba y caminaba todo el día sólo para ver los alrededores. Esa persona cuidaba que las plantas no las tomaran personas malas, pues con ellas se podía hacer cosas buenas y malas. Así lo hizo por mucho tiempo."

- ¿Esto era lo que quería leer?

- Hay mas espera, "Pero una tarde, cuando esa persona miraba unas aves, un mago maligno merodeaba cuidadosamente de no ser percibido, el guardián lo sintió y fue a buscarlo. Pero el mago era hábil en sus hechizos y el guardián no lo podía encontrar con facilidad, el mago tomó cuatro plantas que le serían útiles, el guardián sintió que las plantas fueron tomadas, por lo que su búsqueda se intensificó, fue inútil porque el mago huyó a su aldea con las plantas. El guardián se preocupó y el cielo se molestó porque no evitó que se llevaran las plantas. Pasaron los días y el guardián, que nunca había salido de la montaña, salió a buscar al mago, al dar con su aldea, vio como la gente había muerto por producto de una peste, peste que fue provocada por las plantas que tomó. El guardián se sintió mal por eso, pensó que era su culpa".

- Oh.

- "Al ver al mago no dudó y lo destruyó junto con la peste, curando y reviviendo a las personas, pues pensó que ellas no debían pagar con su vida el error que cometió. El guardián regresó a la montaña, el cielo seguía disgustado con él, no lo destruirían porque sabía que el guardián se sentía mal por ello, que aceptaba su culpa y que no se negaría a cualquier castigo".

- ¿Qué mas?

- "El cielo aún cuando estaba molestó se apiadó de él, y en lugar de destruirlo, puso otro espíritu como protector, como castigo le impusieron que debía tener la misma forma que el mago."

- A mi parecer no fue culpa del guardián, es decir, todos tenemos un descuido y nos equivocamos, no fue justo aquel enojo.

- Recuerda que es sólo una leyenda, aunque no te miento que a mí también se me hizo injusto.

- Es casi igual a las personas de la realeza, a un familiar de la realeza no se le permite ni se le perdona cometer errores, puesto que un error podría ser peligroso.

- Aja, ¿Por qué crees que aquí estamos en la gloria? Shoryu llegó al trono soltero, y si así nos causa problemas… aunque creo que una esposa lo habría calmado.

- (mirándolo fijamente) ¿Sólo él les causa dolor de cabeza?

- Yo poquitas veces, pero Shoryu mas.

- Yo creo que haber vivido tanto tiempo les está afectando a los dos.

- Claro que no, al menos yo no voy a buscar mujeres cada fin de semana o cada día de la semana como él, yo creo que si él hubiera estado casado no haría eso.

- ¿Quiere decir que todo estaría mejor si En-O estuviera casado?

- Claro, así no buscaría mujeres y tendría hijos, de esa manera tendría "Ocupaciones".

- Pues aunque esa fuese la solución los reyes no pueden casarse, así que si quieren mantenerlo aquí búsquenle otra actividad, no sé, póngalo a tejer algo.

- Un hombre no teje.

- O regar el jardín, ¿Yo que sé? Algo.

En eso entra Yù.

- Hola, los escuché hablando por el pasillo, parecía que discutían por algo.

- No era una discusión, lo que pasa es que…

- Era algo sencillo Yù, decía que si Shoryu hubiera llegado al trono casado se quedaría en el palacio y podría haber tenido hijos y así ya tendría ocupaciones y no se aburriría.

- Dijo eso porque al parecer aquí aún les molesta que el rey salga, está de incognito en las ciudades y va a diferentes lugares, pero creo que se expone.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Verdad? Si él tuviera esposa e hijos, sobre todo hijos, no tendría ese problemita del aburrimiento.

- Un hijo no es como tener una mascota.

- Así que… ¿Tú dices que la solución al aburrimiento de Shoryu y la manera en que él no tendría que vagar por la ciudades es teniendo una familia?

- Aja ¿No piensas lo mismo?

- Dígale que los reyes no pueden casarse ni tener hijos.

- Eso ya lo sé, tonto.

- Pues hablas como si no lo supiera.

- Que divertidos son, pues creo estar un poco de acuerdo contigo Enki.

- Y él que no tiene problema, van tres veces, TRES que Shoryu por poco y tiene que casarse, y Yù lo ha tenido que ayudar safándolo de esos compromisos.

- (sonriendo un poco) No cabe duda que usted le ayuda en muchos aspectos al rey.

- Si.

- (sonriendo) Todo ha sido mas divertido desde que tú estas aquí.

- Los dos piensan lo mismo de mí. Pero Enki, Shoryu no ha hecho nada malo en la ciudad, hasta eso él sabe los límites que debe tener con una mujer.

- (irónicamente) Que raro que siempre se le olviden.

- Si, joven Rakushun ¿No ha ido a visitar a Kei-O?

- No.

- Que curioso se me hace, usted puede venir aquí pero con ella no.

- (sonriendo y algo nervioso) Si, es algo extraño señora.

- (guillándole un ojo) Pero no te preocupes son TAN buenos amigos que eso no les hace daño en su AMISTAD.

- (avergonzado) ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Nada malo.

- (algo molesto) No vuelva a decir eso, por favor

- Pero si esa prohibición de que los reyes no se pueden casar no existiera, te pediría a ti Yù que le buscaras una buena esposa. Porque tú si le encontrarías una buena esposa ¿Verdad?

- Desde luego aunque resultaría algo difícil tomando en cuenta como es él.

- Tienes razón, estará casado pero siego no está para no ver a mujeres bonitas.

- Del modo que le busquen no encontrarían una esposa que logre soportarlo.

- No es de que Shoryu resulte ser el peor esposo. Lo que pasa es que no creo que a una mujer le guste que su esposo le ehce el ojo a otra mujer que no sea su esposa.

- Es cierto, podría tener un ataque de celos o algo así.

- ¿Sabes que? Con esto que dijimos creo que he llegado a pensar algo.

- ¿Qué?...

- Que ninguna mujer podría aguantarle ese tipo de conducta.

- (convencida) Así parece.

- Ay Yù que lastima que seas mayor, creo que tú si podrías soportarlo.

- (confundido) ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si fueses mas joven a mí me gustaría que fueras su esposa porque eres la única que sabe controlarlo, además de que lo ayudas en muchas cosas. Estoy seguro que si fueras joven Shoryu podría fijarse en ti.

- … (algo molesto y nervioso) Eso es lo mas extraño que he escuchado en mi vida, creo que el desayuno le hizo daño.

Yù se ríe como nunca mientras que Rakushun le decía a Enki que no dijera disparates de ese tipo, al bajar la risa de ella le dice.

- Entonces… ¿Tú dices que yo sería la esposa perfecta para Shoryu?

- Pues si.

- (molesto) En-taiho no le diga eso a la señora Yù.

Al atardecer ya para ser de noche, Enki y Shoryu estaban cenando y Enki le comenta su extraña idea.

- … (enojado) Estoy de acuerdo con Rakushun ¿Porqué dices eso en frente de Yù?

- (sonriendo despreocupado) Oye ella hasta se río, ¿Por qué todos se ponen ariscos con lo que dije?

- (mirándolo fijamente) ¿Será porque es algo "Extraño"?

- Vamos, sólo lo dije en broma, note pongas así. Además también le dije que tal vez ella si te buscaría una buena esposa.

- Vaya que bueno que les sirva como tema de conversación a mis espaldas.

- Lo sé, contigo se pueden llegar a muchas ideas de cómo dominarte.

- Pero eso de Yù me parece muy EXTRAÑO, ella está apenas para ser mi madre, bien lo dijo.

- Claro pero si ella fuese joven…

- No soy un asalta tumbas y mejor ya cállate antes de que me sienta incómodo de verla, tanto que ayuda en el palacio y en el reino como para que ahora, me metas ideas extrañas.

Yù se había sentido mas cansada y por eso se retiró mas temprano, al estar acostada en su cama con una sonrisa serena que era normal en ella.

- Que ideas se le ocurren a Enki, es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en años, lo mas gracioso. Me la he pasado muy bien aquí, y son atentos conmigo; cuando llegue ese día prometo que les agradeceré lo mejor que pueda, es lo menos que podría hacer.

Mira sus manos arruadas, una persona mayor sentiría ya sus manos cansadas y adoloridas, pero en cambio Yù iba sintiendo que estaban mejor.

- Sigue el curso, ya no me duelen tanto, mas bien nada al igual que mi pies y piernas, ya casi, ya casi.

Pasan los días que se convierten en semanas y las semanas en meses, todo seguía tan común y monótono para cada quien, hasta que un día que Yù fue a hacerle una visita Yoko en compañía de Enki, los tres estaban en un jardín sentados tomando té, o mas bien los cuatro porque Keiki estaba ahí también.

- ¿Qué bueno que vino a visitarme? Me da gusto tenerla aquí.

- Usted a veces viene al reino de En sólo para verme, pensé que sería justo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

- No es necesario que haga eso, podría cansarse.

- Claro que no.

Las dos pasan una día muy relajante, Yù se la pasó contándole a Yoko historias interesantes, tanto que hasta el propio Keiki se sorprendía, cosa que Yoko no esperaba como respuesta debido a lo serio que es él. Un poco mas tarde llegó la hora en que debían retirarse.

- Gracias por haber venido, estoy contenta por su visita.

- Me alegra que mi visita la relajara un poco, sé que usted está muy ocupada y poco tiempo tiene para descansar, pienso que una buena historia siempre ayuda a levantar el ánimo.

- Pero tú nos contaste muchas, creí que se te habían acabado con la quinta.

- Tal vez me sobre pasé.

- Claro que no, además todas eran interesantes, unas me sorprendieron y otras me hicieron reír.

- Son historias que no están en un libro que tenemos en la biblioteca.

- En ocasiones los libros no tienen todo lo que la gente espera que tengan.

- Que les vaya bien en su viaje de regreso.

- Gracias su majestad.

Yoko notó que la manera en se comportaba Yù, aunque no se viera visiblemente, ella podía percibir que Yù parecía sentir algo diferente. Pero no quiso pensar más en eso, creyó que por estar tan ocupada ya andaba imaginando cosas. Estando en el palacio del reino de En, Yù estaba cerca de un barandal con vista al mar de las nubes teniendo en sus manos una flor morada.

- Que bonita flor eres, eres tan bonita como las flores que él suele darme cada vez que es el aniversario de aquel día que me cambió momentáneamente.

Luego dirige la mirada hacia el mar.

- Con mi estancia a aquí, he podido ver muchas cosas o mejor dicho, en todos los lugares que visto alrededor de todos estos años, lo que mas me impacta es Shoryu. Él es el rey que mas me ha dejado sin palabras, es diferente a todos los reyes del pasado y no lo digo porque sea un Taika, nada tiene que ver eso.

Mira la flor morada.

- En esta vida hay dos tipos de gobernantes: los que nacen para ser líderes y los que pretender serlo. En la vida he conocido gente que sólo por anhelar el poder, tienen la cualidad de seducir a la gente con sus palabras y hacer que éstas los sigan pero sin que a esos les importe su bienestar. Hay gente que se aferra tanto a querer ser líderes que ellos mismo creen serlo pero sólo llevan a la gente a resultados inesperados.

Tira la flor morada al mar.

- Más aquellos que nacen para ser líderes son capaces de tomar decisiones y no titubear. Ser líder no es sólo tener poder, ser líder es tener la fuerza y el valor para dirigir a las personas hacia un buen destino. Shoryu será todo lo que digan sus súbditos: es algo flojo, le gusta beber, se escapa de las juntas matutinas, se va a los burdeles, tendrá la costumbre de andar enamorando a cuanta mujer bella se le tope. Y es normal, después de todo es un humano, no porque el cielo le dio vida eterna deja de serlo, claro que no, esa mentalidad está mal en todas las personas. Lo que caracteriza a Shoryu es que sus cualidades, sus talentos los utiliza para el bien de todos, Shoryu no es tonto ni un irresponsable, es un hombre de carácter firme que sólo quiere lo mejor para su pueblo; por eso y mucho mas me gustaría recompensarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Agradezco**

Pasan alrededor de 3 semanas, las cosas iban regulares, como también la ausencia de Shoryu en las juntas matutinas y los "Problemitas" que se cargaba con una mujer cuando quería casarse con él

- (Molesto) ¡Otra vez! Esto es el colmo, el cielo lo castigará por hacer esto.

- Shoryu no ha llegado a "Comprometerse" tanto como crees tú

- Pero de seguro el cielo se está cansado por sus acciones.

- (sonriendo tranquilamente) El cielo no se molestaría por algo así, allá conocen la naturaleza del hombre, recuerda que Shoryu es humano, el que sea rey no le quita lo humano.

- (irónicamente) No, ya VI que NO le quita lo HUMANO. ¿Qué excusa dijiste para que no se casara con aquella mujer? Parecía que por el padre, iba a matarlo si no se casaba con su HIJITA, y mira que digo hijita, porque ésa, ¡Era un dolor de cabeza! Yo no sé que le pasó a Shoryu o si de verdad ya le llegó la ridiculez a tal grado que se fijó en una mujer escandalosa, cuando la conocí, te juro que no sabía si ahogarme en un río o aventarme de un precipicio.

- Creo que te habrías lanzado de un precipicio.

- Todas esas cuatro horas nada mas estaba "Ay no que asco, mi té tiene algo flotando, ¡Eewwww! No lo quiero" "Ay no, las bestias de montar apestan muy feo, mi papá tiene cinco y todas huelen peor que un borracho" "Ay no, me duele la cabeza y el olor de esas flores me lo aumenta, llévatelas de aquí, ¿Qué no ves que me está matando este dolor?" ¿Cómo pudo Shoryu siquiera dirigirle la palabra?

- Era muy bonita, cuando la vi pensé que era nada mas en eso en lo que se fijó, pero cuando hablamos… (pensativa) vaya no sé como la habrán criado sus padres, o mas bien si sé, a todo lo que ella pedía le decían que si, eso está mal, sólo la están mal educando.

- Pues que bueno que no se casara con ella, ¿Qué dijiste?

- Por fortuna ella vive en una ciudad muy lejana de Kankyu así que le dije que él ya estaba casado y con cuatro hijos.

- (asustado) ¿Tantos?

- Si.

- ¿Y no te pidió que los llevaras para que te creyeran?

- No, como pensaron que yo era su madre y que salía a componer lo que hizo mi hijo no dudaron de mí, además me dijo el señor que yo le recordaba a su esposa, porque su hija solía hacer muchos desastres con sus amigas y la mamá siempre iba a componer las cosas o mas bien a dar disculpas por ello.

- Y con eso no dudó de ti, Shoryu tiene suerte de que estés aquí porque si no… ya se hubiera metido en un buen problema.

- Al menos debes admitir que no te aburres con él.

- No pero no es para que haga eso.

Enki pide que traigan un poco de té al salón y panecillos, mientras llegaban, Enki miraba unas cartas y Yù ajena al asunto de Enki, miraba sus arrugadas manos, las abría una y otra vez con un poco mas de velocidad, con una agilidad que las personas mayores pierden; al ver esto sonríe. Llegan el té y los penecillos, Enki come uno y luego bebe un poco de té, Yù se le queda viendo con su típica sonrisa serena y le dice.

- Oye Enki quisiera saber algo.

- (mordiendo el panecillo) ¿Qué… cosa?

- Si alguien te dijera que te concedería un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pregunta es ésa?

- Sólo es una curiosidad de una anciana.

- (mirando hacia el techo) Pues…

Entra Shoryu.

- Hola, ah que cansado es andar escuchando los discursos de Itan.

- (mirándolo fijamente) Después de lo que pasó "Nuevamente" ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta por la otra chica que se quiere casarse contigo?

- Eso ya se arregló.

- Sólo porque Yù tuvo que ir para que no te comprometieras y el cielo no se molestara contigo, Shoryu aunque seas el rey no deberías de abusar de la amabilidad de ella, demuestra que querías que estuviera aquí para ayudar en la corte, para trabajar y no para solaparte y zafarte de tus locuras de hombre que enamora a chicas lindas.

- Enki no es bueno comer enojado, así no se disfruta la comida.

- (enojado y mirando a Shoryu) Si Yù… _me dan ganas de apretarle la cabeza._

- Shoryu come un panecillo mientras Enki contesta mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué deseo pedirían si alguien viniera y se los concediera?

- Eso si que nunca me puse a pensarlo, no tengo idea de que pediría…

- (sonriendo) Yo pediría una novia o una esposa.

- ¡No seas estúpido, Shoryu! Siendo así, pediría algo mejor para ti…

- ¿Qué?...

- (sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡Qué los hombre se enamoraran de ti!

Shoryu: (con nauseas) ¡EEEEEEEWWWWWWW! (enfadado) ¿Qué te pasa? Que asco el tener que fijarme en un hombre, que porquería ¿Qué insensato en sus 5 sentidos se fijaría en alguien de su mismo sexo?

- Shoryu te sonará tan asqueroso que parece imposible que pueda ser, pero es real, en Jorai suele haber ese tipo de parejas.

- Estarán locos de la cabeza, que asco, creo que ya me dio asco el panecillo.

Shoryu medio quería devolver el desayuno y Enki se reía de él por su reacción, Yù continuaba con su serena sonrisa pero luego dijo.

- (riéndose) ¿El estomago de mi rey se siente mal esta tarde?

- Mira Enki… mejor cállate…

- Que poco aguantas, no se notan tus quinientos años de vida.

- Escuchen por favor. Sé que lo que pregunté suena como a broma, pero no es en ese plan, de verdad me gustaría saber que pedirían más que nada en el mundo, algo que de verdad anhelaran con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

- A veces se conocen mas a las personas sabiendo lo que desean que el tener que convivir con ellas.

- ¿Ah si?

- ¿Insinúas que no nos conoces lo suficiente? ¿Es eso, Yù?

- Algo así.

- ¿No interesa que no se pueda cumplir?

- Si lo deseas con fuerza se hará.

Ante eso los dos pensaron hondamente, se tomaron en serio la pregunta de Yù no sólo por el cariño y respeto que le tenían, si no también por la seriedad con que ella lo hablaba; y tanto se lo tomaron en serio que no hicieron más que pensar por quince minutos. Yù que había quitado su sonrisa pero no por eso tenía que tener un rostro frío y serio, los observaba.

- En mi caso, hace tiempo le dije a Shoryu que quería un reino pacífico y ya lo tengo, eso era todo lo que deseaba, no quiero un reino en el que las personas sufran.

- De manera que tú no tienes nada más que desear.

- Bueno si hay más pero, ya que quieres que te digamos lo que mas anhelamos esa es mi respuesta.

- (mirando a Shoryu) ¿Y tú?

- Es casi lo mismo que Enki, sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para mi reino no pido otra cosa.

- (sonriendo) Eso me basta, me dice mucho mas de ustedes.

Los tres comen a gusto los panecillos y el té mientras Yù en su mente decía.

- _Tenía la impresión de que dirían algo como eso, aunque tengan mas cosas que les gustaría tener, aquello era lo que mas valía en su corazón. Todas las personas anhelan tantas cosas, tantas… pero es seguro que quieren algo que si se cumple lo demás ya no importa, los otros deseos ya no tienen sentido._

A la noche Yù se encontraba nuevamente mirando el mar de las nubes iluminándose el lugar por la luna llena, de entre sus ropas saca una pequeña pero bella flor amarilla con dulce aroma.

- Tú eres la que mas me hace recordar. (Mira la luna) Voy a extrañar todo esto, el tener compañía como la de ellos me hace olvidar la soledad, oh bueno, puedo visitarlos.

Shoryu que sale medio harto por otra queja de Itan, al ver a Yù se va con ella, puesto que siempre le ha gustado hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Itan?

- Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

- Ellos tres quieren que seas como un rey de En que vivió hace casi dos mil años, era serio, estricto en su trabajo y todo lo hacía con eficiencia, no sabes lo orgullosos que estaban de aquel rey.

- Un rey así pudo haber vivido mucho.

- Ni tanto, sólo reinó tres miserables años, tres miserables años de esplendor.

- (sorprendido) ¿Tres años solamente?... Pero… ¿Por qué tan poco?

- Ese hombre que parecía el soberano incorruptible, inamovible, consciente del lugar que tenía ¿Qué crees que hizo? En una de sus visitas de incognito al pueblo de una ciudad lejos de la capital de Kankyu; conoció a una bella joven de unos trece años y se enamoró como un tonto, el rey tenía cincuenta años, así que esa unión se habría visto extraña.

- (desconcertado) ¿50? ¿13? Me parece un gusto muy extraño.

- Al rey ya no le importaba nada del reino, sólo deseaba estar cerca de esa niña, se presentó ante ella como un mísero campesino, y de vez en cuando se ponían a platicar, pero la niña sólo lo hacía por querer ayudarlo. Un día le confesó sus sentimientos y como es lógico la niña se negó rotundamente porque se asustó, él podía ser su abuelo no su esposo.

- Por lo que me dices, pudo haber callado y ser feliz en los ratos que permanecía a su lado pero no aspirar a ser su esposo, una niña a esa edad se asustaría con una propuesta así.

- De haber venido de un joven pudo ser tomada con agrado para una pequeña pero de venir de un señor tan grande era razonable que lo rechazara.

- El rey se llenó de cólera por negar a aceptar su amor y todo empeoró cuando al ir a buscarla vio que ella estaba comprometida con un joven de dieciséis años. El rey quería matarlo, al chico y a la niña pero… si se contuvo fue por ese amor que le tenía. Antes que desear tenerla junto a él, deseaba verla siempre feliz así que se suicidó antes de matarla a ella y al joven que seria su felicidad.

- Pobre hombre, siento algo de lástima por él.

- (algo seria) A veces nuestros propios deseos o instintos nos llevan a hacer las cosas más terribles, la naturaleza humana es a veces tan horrible que no la quisiera ni ver.

- Y así nos sentimos superiores a las bestias.

- ¿Tú te consideras mejor que el rey?

- Bueno yo me fijo en niñas pequeñas y no soy tan mayor de edad como él pero no me siento mejor, era como todo humano, con virtudes y defectos. El problema con nosotros es que nos sentimos los mejores, que somos los únicos en tal cosa, pero no es cierto. Todos somos buenos en algo y malos en otro, en realidad no existe un solo humano perfecto, en este mundo no existe tal persona.

- ¿Te refieres en el mundo terrenal? ¿O en general?

- Terrenal, tanto aquí como en Jorai, pero tal vez allá en el cielo si haya alguien.

Yù sonríe y mirando el reflejo de la luna le dice.

- Shoryu… aprovechando que estamos solos me gustaría decirte algo.

- Soy todo oídos.

El lugar se queda en silencio un íntimo minuto y Yù habla.

- (volteando a mirarlo) Antes que nada te agradezco el haberme traído a este palacio.

- ¿Lo dices porque estás más cómoda que en tu casa de la aldea?

- Eso nada tiene que ver.

- ¿Eh?

- Claro que es más cómodo, pero ¿Sabes que me hace sentir realmente a gusto en este lugar? No es el tener buena ropa, espectacular comida, tener una posición social, no Shoryu eso no me llamó la atención. Lo que verdaderamente me hace sentirme mejor eres tú.

- (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

- Siendo más franca, Enki y tú, ambos hicieron añicos mi soledad de tantos años en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, olvidé esos años de soledad.

- ¿Has estado sola por mucho tiempo, no? Pude notarlo cuando te conocí.

- La gente suena segura cuando dice que puede vivir en soledad, pero no es cierto, para las personas eso es totalmente imposible, mas para mí no.

- ¿Por qué hablas así? Sé que eres una persona mayor y tienes muchos años, pero no es para que hables como si hubieses estado miles de años sola, no tienes porque sentirte así. Si hubieras vivido todo lo que yo he gobernado y lo hubieras echo sola te entendería pero así no.

Yù sonríe por lo que dice y da una muy leve risa y luego habla.

- Tienes razón pero para las personas mayores los años se hacen cada vez mas pesados. Pero con ustedes dos eso se acabó para mí, por eso siempre tendrán un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

- ¿Tanto significamos para ti?

- Si, tanto que daría mi vida por ustedes, ustedes hicieron llevadera mi soledad y mi carga.

- _¿"Carga"?_

- Shoryu de una vez te aviso que algún día me tendré que ir.

- (desconcertado) ¿Qué? ¿A-a dónde?

- A donde debí estar desde hace mucho pero por razones se me prohibió volver.

- ¿Acaso del reino en que vivías te tienen prohibido volver? ¿Qué sucedió?

- No es algo de lo que me deba de arrepentir, además eso se está acabando.

- Pero dime ¿A dónde tienes que irte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no dijiste que estabas a gusto aquí con Enki y conmigo? Explícate.

- Tranquilo a su debido tiempo lo sabrás, pero déjame hablar por favor. Quiero decirte algo importante, algo clave.

- Está bien.

Yù calla por un largo rato, Shoryu también, sentía algo de nervios, ¿Qué le diría? Yù estaba algo diferente a como solía comportarse, Shoryu notó en sus pequeños ojos entre abiertos, ojos que con dificultad y se alcanzaban a ver a la vista, no se sabía el color de esos ojos. Notó una chispa diferente, algo que parecía devolverle la vida.

- _¿Qué tendrá Yù? Está muy distinta._

Yù emite una pequeñita risa de una amable anciana y levanta la mirada con él diciendo.

- No es lo que parece.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me retiro, me siento muy cansada, buenas noches su majestad.

Yù camina y él se le queda viendo atontado con lo que le dijo, puesto que no comprendió.

- _¿"No es lo que parece"? Yù ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

Yù llegó a la puerta de su habitación y antes de siquiera tocar la puerta escucha que alguien se acercaba corriendo, era Shoryu.

- ¿Tú?

- (llegando) Yù yo también quiero decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Yo también me siento feliz de que hayas estado en mi palacio, tú también hiciste llevadera mi responsabilidad y carga de ser rey, tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí y tampoco dudaría un momento en dar mi vida por ti.

Yù sonríe.

- Me has ayudado mucho y no lo digo con problemas con mujeres, eso no, me refiero a ayudarme como persona, como rey, tu conocimiento tanto para la política y para la vida le han servido a mas de uno, a Enki, Rakushun, Yoko… a mí, tú has sido muy importante para cada personas que te conoció. Si tienes que irte algún día a resolver ese problema hazlo, si te vas a quedar a vivir en ese lugar está bien, sólo visítanos de vez en cuando, tú ausencia será muy notoria en el palacio.

Yù se siente conmovida por lo que dice y siente ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, pensó que no estaría bien, así que cambió las lágrimas por una sonrisa llena de luz y bondad.

- Gracias por decir todo eso, que sincero fue usted En-O.

Yù se retira a descansar y mientras Shoryu se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa pensaba algo.

- _Me gustaría saber a que se refería con esas palabras que me dijo, tenía la intención de preguntárselo, pero conociéndola no me lo diría, querría que yo mismo lo descubriera._

Al ser la media noche, en la habitación se encontraba un pequeño florero en una mesa de madera, en el había una flor naranja pero seca, ya para tirarla; Yù estaba profundamente dormida, pero despierta y voltea hacia la flor que comienza a brillar y de ser fea, seca y triste, cambia radicalmente para ser la bella flor que era cuando le daban agua, le daba el sol y daba alegría al lugar, en el rostro de Yù se dibuja una sonrisa.

- Ya está. Todo ha terminado

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Aclaraciones… y un "Hasta luego"**

Esa misma noche por las calladas calles de la ciudad de Kankyu, caminaba una persona que llevaba puesta una capa gris, era alta. No se escuchaba por las calles otro sonido que sus pasos, pero nadie los escuchaba por ser tomados por el agotamiento y el sueño, esa persona sigue caminando pareciendo que no tiene destino fijo. Hasta que llega a la copa de un gran árbol donde se podía divisar el monte Kankyu, la persona baja el gorro de la gran capa gris dejándose ver un anciano de aparentemente noventa años, pero no se veía desgastado, parecía tener fuerza todavía, tenía una larga barba y unos ojos fríos y tenebrosos, unos ojos que sólo de verlos se podía ver su enorme deseo de matar a alguien, al ver el monte sonríe perversamente.

Transcurren alrededor de tres semanas exactas, Shoryu y Enki se encontraban en el gran salón donde estaba el trono, nada mas estaban ellos dos cuando entra Yù tranquila como siempre y con su sonrisa.

- Hola Yù.

- Los felicito no se durmieron ni mucho menos se colaron de la junta.

- Si ¿Verdad? Hasta yo me sorprendo de eso.

- (cansado) ¿Porqué cuando me mandan un mensaje de agradecimiento tiene que ser tan largo?

- Torpe, antes di que te agradecen.

- Es cierto, además lo hacían por tu buen trabajo, creo que si yo tuviera que enviarte un mensaje de agradecimiento lo haría mas largo que el que leyeron.

- Me he fijado que a ti nunca te da sueño en la junta, estás siempre atenta ¿Cómo le haces para prestar atención? Yo a los quince minutos lo único que pasa por mi mente en la cama.

- No sé, eso ya es de cada quien.

- Oigan yo tengo mucha hambre ¿Por qué no comemos algo?

- Estoy de acuerdo, ven Yù…

- Comamos aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

- Por el espacio.

- ¿Quieres un desayuno tamaño gigante?

- Si no se trata de ti Enki.

- Sólo quisiera comer aquí.

- Oh bueno, como tú digas, ordenaré que traigan la comida aquí

Pide el desayuno y lo llevan al salón, ahí comen los tres. El desayuno se dio divertido, puesto que a cada rato Shoryu molestaba a Enki y luego Enki le devolvía el favor, así que mas que un desayuno parecía un campo de guerra, Yù sólo se reía con cada locura que sacaban, mientras miraba a los dos a escondidas de una manera tierna.

- _Muchas gracias._

Al terminar de desayunar, o más bien Enki porque los otros dos ya habían terminado; en lo que él estaba concentradísimo con lo que quedaba de su desayuno Shoryu platicaba con Yù.

- ¿Por qué quisiste comer aquí?

- (sonriendo tranquilamente) Porque se me antojó, siempre quise saber que se sentía comer aquí en donde todos los ministros se quedan haciendo reverencia al rey.

- Dijiste algo del espacio.

- Siempre quise comer en un lugar así de grande, es un capricho que tuve.

- Ya veo sólo era eso.

Enki continúa con su desayuno y en eso…

- Quisiera saber algo, las palabras que me dijiste la otra noche ¿A que te referías?

- ¿A qué crees que me refiero?

- Puede ser a muchas cosas, la personalidad de una persona, la apariencia de una ciudad, la moral de un rey… muchas cosas ¿A eso iban las palabras?

- Si pero no al punto clave, pero si a lo que te voy a decir y es algo que le dije a Kei-O en la última visita que le hice.

- ¿Qué es?

- Abre los ojos, entérate antes de juzgar.

- Eso es…

- A veces las cosas que parecen claras no los son del todo, siempre hay algo que oscurece, como tampoco lo que está obscuro puede ser así totalmente, aún hay un claro de luz por ahí. Shoryu el problema de las personas es que suelen juzgarlo todo a la primera vez, no vayas a hacerlo, investiga y luego darás una decisión final.

- Si, gracias por tu consejo, Yù.

Enki se ahoga con un pedazo de durazno que comió a la fuerza, Shoryu le ayuda dándole golpes… (en serio golpesotes) en la espalda, Yù se había acercado mas a las escaleras del trono.

- (en voz baja) Todo acabó, agradezco.

Enki se pasa el pedazote de durazno y respira agotado.

- ¡Bravo! ¡BRAVO! Démosle un aplauso a la criatura sagrada del cielo, a la que es diferente a las bestias.

- (enojado) Tonto, casi me ahogo.

- No hubieras muerto, los inmortales no morimos a menos que nos decapiten, ¿Sabes? Ya vi la enorme diferencia que tienes tú y las demás bestias… ellas no se ahogarían con un trozo de durazno, por suerte tú eres inmortal pero si a las demás bestias les pasa ahí se mueren y sería una muerte vergonzosa para ellas.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy ridículo?

- Eso se queda corto.

- (sonriendo y con tono de sarcasmo) Vaya pero que finísima la gente de la realeza.

Los dos voltean sorprendidos más no Yù que al verlo no muestra un rostro ni preocupado ni enojado ni sonriente, sólo calmado. La persona que apreció frente ellos era un chico que aparentaba unos catorce años, tenía el cabello largo castaño, llevaba puesta una especie de capa color crema, en sus ojos sólo se dibujaba una mirada segura aunque a veces de sarcasmo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

- Tranquilo su majestad no vine a nada malo, (volteando con Enki) y mas te vale que no le ordenes a tu patético lobo gigante ni al otro animal extraño que se muevan, los mataré antes de si quiera tocarme.

- Di quien eres.

- No veo la necesidad de presentarme ¿Para qué? Para el rato que estaré aquí y como nunca volveré ¿Para que me presentó? Que pereza.

Shoryu desenvaina su espada y da un paso.

- Oye niño mas te vale que no hagas nada extraño.

- ¿Tampoco es extraño en un hombre estar con tanta mujer?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y éste como sabe?

- Claro, puedo deducir que has estado con un total de tres mil mujeres en estos quinientos años y todas bellas.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Liang que era su nombre, hace caso omiso de su pregunta y dirige la mirada a Yù.

- Oye date prisa esto me está cansando y si siguen así esos dos los voy a…

- No lo vayas a hacer.

- (volteando a verla) Yù ¿Conoces a este mocoso?

- Los mocosos son tú y ese bobo kirin rubio.

- Creo que podrías ser más amable o educado, Liang.

- No tengo porque ser educado con criaturas tan bobas como un kirin y un rey libidinoso.

- (molesto) ¡Oye!

- (riendo) Si te conoce.

- Apúrate que ya me quiero liberar de tu trabajo, que aburrido es, algo mas torpe no me pudieron dar.

- ¿"Trabajo"?

- No hables así, sabes que es importante.

- Pero no sucede nada, no sabía si seguiría con vida hasta hoy por el aburrimiento, que bueno que ya te lo regresan.

- Oigan…

- Lo digo en serio ¿Con que te entretenías? ¿Con los animales?

- Oigan…

- Me gusta la tranquilidad.

- Ni siquiera hay alguien con quien hablar.

- Oigan…

- Pero podía estar relajada en un lugar así, además si llegaban personas.

- Pero pocas y eso cada…

- (enojado) ¡OIGAN!

- (espantado) Se enojó el león.

El salón se queda callado, hasta Shoryu da un respiro y dice.

- Oigan ¿Me podrían explicar que está pasando aquí? Niño aunque JAMÁS vayas a regresar a este palacio mínimo preséntate, por educación, (volteando) Y Yù explícame de donde conoces a este niño, ya que por lo que estaban hablando es obvio que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Es un familiar tuyo?

- Esta bien, lo haremos a tu modo. Por lo visto no les comentaste nada.

- Lo lamento creí que no era necesario.

- Entonces habrá que hacerlo de modo que entienda.

Liang gira su mano apareciendo el libro de historias que tenían en el palacio.

- Ése es nuestro libro.

- La bestia domesticada pero mensa, oséa el kirin…

- (molesto) Infame…

- (riendo) Tiene razón

- Ponte a leer esta historia.

Enki antes la ve.

- Es la que le leí a Rakushun.

La lee completa y al terminar pregunta.

- ¿Qué con todo eso? ¿Es real? ¿Tú eres el guardián?

- Primero déjeme hablar y después preguntará todo lo que quiera. Mi nombre es Liang soy el espíritu al cual le dieron el deber de custodiar la montaña mientras el Guardián cumplía con su castigo.

- (sorprendido) No puede ser… (volteando) Yù…

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero no me habrías creído.

- Pero es que eso… esto…

- Si no lo cree entonces piense esto ¿Porqué Yù comenzó a comer mas? Se supone que las personas mayores ya casi no comen y si lo hacen debe ser comida "Especial" porque su estómago ya no es tan fuerte, sin embargo Yù que es una anciana come de todo y además camina un poco más a prisa, una persona común ya no podría hacerlo a penas ni podría levantarse.

Shoryu estaba que lo no creía, Enki no puede decir media palabra por el impacto, el lugar se queda en silencio un momento.

- Pero entonces a ti…

- Me condenaron a tomar la forma del mago, la de una anciana y no podría volver a la montaña hasta el día en que mi condena terminara. Liang tomó mi lugar mientras tanto y yo anduve por el mundo esperando a que mi castigo terminara. Caminé por todo el mundo resintiendo los problemas de una persona vieja: dolores, cansancio, casi ceguera; cuando llegaba a una aldea ahí me quedaba por determinado tiempo, Liang me ayudaba a llegar a la aldea fingiendo ser mi nieto, pasando un tiempo, decía marcharse para tener un trabajo mejor para dar mas a la mesa, pero sólo regresaba a la montaña. Yo me quedaba ahí y cuando consideraba que había llegado el momento de marcharme porque una anciana no vive tanto, sólo me iba a una cueva lejana y ahí esperaba a irme a otro reino. Así lo hice por…

- Por mil años.

- Exacto, con el ofrecimiento de Shoryu de venirme a este palacio, avisé a Liang que ya no regresara y esperar a que la condena acabara.

- ¿Todo eso pensaron sólo para buscar donde quedarte? Pero si dijiste que te gustaba la calma ¿Porqué no te quedabas en una cueva? Así te habrías evitado muchas molestias.

- Aunque tenía una condena y estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y quietud pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que conociera mejor el mundo, por eso se hizo tanto alboroto.

- A eso te referías, que te ibas a ir pero yo creí que a un reino pero no era eso; era la montaña en la que debes proteger esas plantas.

- Si, debes saber que esa montaña no puede ir cualquiera y no está en ningún mapa, esta muy bien escondida para que no cualquiera robe las plantas de ahí, pero como saben no fue suficiente para que ese mago las robara.

- Habiéndose todo resuelto creo que es hora de regresarte tu forma original, alteza tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Qué es el tesoro mas DIVINO para el humano?

- ¿Qué?

- Si no la sabe no importa, sólo demuestra lo idiota que es.

- Ni lo pienses, déjame pensar.

- ¿No son los buenos sentimientos? ¿El amor?

- El amor es estúpido…

- (sorprendido) Que sincero

- No se trata de ningún sentimiento, ¿Qué es lo que más añoran los humanos comunes? Es eso que ustedes poseen.

Piensa un momento y luego dice algo sorprendido.

- La…

- ¡JUVENTUD!

Extiendo su mano una descarga toca a Yù cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Yù! (dando un paso).

- ¡No se acerque!

- ¿Qué?

- Si la toca aunque sea un poco lo arruinará, (serio) además…

A Shoryu y a Enki les llega un enorme miedo, los tres voltean encontrando al hombre que caminó por las calles de Kankyu.

- Shoryu… creo que él es diferente a Liang.

- (dirigiéndose a Liang) ¿Sabes quién es él?

- (En voz baja) Si. (Alzando la voz) Creí que te habías muerto, mago Chew.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Es el mago de la historia, el que robó las plantas y al que se supone Yù derrotó.

- Pero… debería estar…

- Muerto.

- El espíritu Liang, no está tan sorprendido como hubiera querido, pero si esos dos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a cobrarme lo que me hizo ese guardián idiota, frustró mi plan de venganza.

- ¿"De venganza"?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Que bonita historia la que leyeron, pero les faltó mas fondo, ¡No mencionan porque maté a toda esa maldita gente de la aldea!

- Dudo que haya sido un buen motivo.

- (enojado) ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea! Yo viví en esa aldea con mi amada esposa Shui, era tan hermosa, tan jovial… me sentía el hombre mas dichoso por haberse fijado en mí.

- Es cierto no dicen nada de eso.

- En ese entonces yo era un médico, quería saber tantas cosas para ayudar a las personas de la aldea, siempre quise eso y ver feliz a mi esposa… (Cortándosele la voz) y a mí pequeño que… estábamos esperando…esperando a que saliera del ranka. En aquel tiempo, las mujeres no deseaban tener hijos, puesto que no tenían con que alimentarlos, y las que tenían luchaban por darle algo en la boca; sólo mi esposa y yo nos animamos a tener un hijo, eso deseaba tanto mi esposa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No sé porque… el sentimiento de la envidia tiene que existir, es malo, perverso. En la aldea había unos hombres que sentían envidia de mi vida, tenía una preciosa esposa, tenía con que mantener a mi familia, tenía el afecto de la aldea entera y esperábamos un hijo. Una noche mi esposa y yo salimos juntos, pasamos por el bosque porque quería buscar más hierbas medicinales. Pero de pronto seis hombres salieron y nos atacaron, a mí me dieron la golpiza de mi vida, herido casi de muerte con una rodilla fracturada, la espalda lastimada y tres costillas rotas y demás pero… fue suave a comparación de lo que sentí luego… a mi bella esposa la mataron y siendo poco, maltrataron su cuerpo, le hicieron mil heridas…hasta dejarla deforme (Derrama lágrimas)…

Shoryu y los otros estaban atentos, algo "Fundamental" No fue conocido, no se sabía el rencor que tenía aquel mago que robó las plantas.

- Mientras maltrataban el cuerpo de mi esposa y yo enloquecía del dolor, escuché que me decían que lo hacían porque les parecía injusto que tuviera una bella vida, y que esa noche había perdido dos seres, a mi esposa… y a mi hijo, los malditos cortaron el ranka y lo quemaron, lo sé porque lo dejaron caer al suelo frente a mí…

- _Pobre hombre nada que ver con lo que se cuenta en el libro._

- La sangre de mi esposa se derramó por todo el lugar, a mí me dejaron ahí tirado, golpeado y lastimado, y antes de irse… los cínicos me dijeron…

_Te dejamos vivo porque te necesitamos para que cures a nuestras esposas e hijos_

El mago tiembla de coraje, cólera y tristeza, Liang sólo dice en un tono de poca importancia y bastante tajante.

- Lo que yo quiero saber es la manera en que sigues vivo, yo vi esa pelea que tuvieron y te di por acabado.

- Eso es a lo que voy, mis padres desde pequeño me habían dicho que nunca hiciera un trato con los espíritus de la noche porque eran traicioneros, obedecí pero con lo que le hicieron a mi familia… lo vi como una manera de vengarme. Esa noche que mataron a mi esposa y a mi hijo me llené de cólera y desesperación, no quería otra cosa que matarlos… fue ahí donde recordé lo de mi padre e invoqué a los espíritus malignos, en medio de un lago reflejándose la luna llena, hice un pacto de sangre.

- (sorprendido) ¿Sangre…?

- Les prometí mi alma a cambio de que me otorgaran poderes para realizar mi venganza, rápidamente acudieron a mi llamado, un espectro con forma de cuervo de color morado y ojos rojos entró en mí y me brindó cuanto poder desee.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿Hm?

- Liang…

- Eres un imbésil ¿Cómo pudiste hacer un trato con esos? ¿No comprendiste lo que te dijo tu padre? Ellos aunque te brinden mil beneficios NUNCA HARÁN LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS. Tú salvación está perdida por pedirles ayuda a esos.

- No debiste hacerlo.

- Guarda silencio criatura estúpida ¿Qué puede saber una criatura que desde que nace es mimada en el monte Jo? ¿Qué pueden saber del dolor?

- Yo…

- Sé que naciste en Jorai, que tuviste padres y hermanos y que te abandonaron porque no podían mantenerte, pero luego ¿Qué? Te llevaron a un lujoso palacio en el monte Jo y fuiste atentito mejor que nadie, QUE VIDA TAN LLENA DE SUFRIMIENTOS, HASTA YO LA QUIERO.

- Nosotros nos tenemos la culpa de lo que te pasó, si esos hombre te hicieron daño ¿Porqué dañaste a toda la aldea? Gente inocente murió sin tener culpa alguna de lo ocurrido a tu esposa e hijo, no hables de injusticias porque eres el menos indicado.

- Esos hombres no quisieron que yo fuera feliz con mi sencilla vida, no era rico ni pobre, pero lo que sabía hacer bien lo utilizaba en beneficio de los demás, jamás cobré ninguna operación, nunca exigí dinero, JAMAS LO HICE ¡¿Y cómo me lo agradecieron?

- (cerrando los ojos) La naturaleza de los humanos suele ser tenebrosa, a veces llegan a darme miedo… pero me dan mucha más lástima. ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

- Si morí, pero los espíritus malignos me ayudaron a volver a la vida mil años después, ellos me contaron exactamente el mismo final de la historia, me enfurecí al saber que mi plan de venganza no se consumó. Así que busqué al guardián que lo estropeó.

- A Yù.

- Me contaron de su penitencia y de su vagar por el mundo queriendo conocerlo después de haber vivido tanto en aquella montaña. Lo busqué por tanto tiempo, fue difícil pues no despedía la misma esencia de antes, sólo la de una miserable anciana, mas aparte el apoyo del espíritu Liang.

- Tus poderes no son tan grandes como presumes, de ser así habrías dado fácilmente con Yù.

- Mis poderes son grandes y ahora mas que pasé por el valle de la muerte y me impregné de la esencia de espíritus malignos poderosos.

Yokohi, le habla a Enki desde su sombra.

- Amo habla en serio, despide una esencia maligna muy fuerte, no se le acerque por favor, menos el rey.

- _Este hombre está lleno de rencor por el dolor al que fue obligado a sentir, sólo por la envidia de los humanos._

- Ahora que encontré a ese maldito guardián haré que pague por estropear mi venganza.

- (poniéndose en posición de ataque) Eres un hombre muy desesperante ¿Sabías? Sólo piensas en matar a quien te arruiné todo.

- Si tú quieres pelear antes que el guardián no hay problema… (extiende la mano apareciendo en ella una esfera) ¡Estoy listo! Te acabaré en un minuto.

- Esperen, no peles con él que no es mas que un insignificante humano.

- ¿Pelearás por él?

- No, sólo que no deberías perder tu tiempo en él, pelea con Yù.

- ¿Qué? (volteando).

Yù que todo ese rato había estado tirada en el suelo, lentamente y al parecer con algo de dolor, se levantaba.

- Liang, Yù no puede pelar, aún no.

- ¿Un humano común se preocupa por un espíritu? Que extraño, mejor preocúpate por tu pellejo, tú morirías por mi mano mas rápido de lo que crees, sólo tienes esa inútil espada.

- No voy a deja que la toques.

. No se meta, esto es entre ellos dos, nada tenemos que hacer.

- Pero…

En un instante ellos tres estaban en el trono, Shoryu sentado y Liang y Enki de pie, uno de cada lado de Shoryu.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?...

- Liang ¿Qué pretendes?

- (mirando al mago de manera fría y segura) Que mire el espectáculo.

- (sonriendo) Creí que defendería al guardián, que solidarios son.

Yù se logra poner de pie pero con la espalda erguida así que no le podían ver el rostro, el mago no espera a que se enderece porque en un parpadeo ya se encontraba golpeándola con sus manos que tenían esferas de descargas eléctricas. Shoryu y Enki estaban preocupados, Yù no se defendía ni una vez, sólo era golpeada, aventada contra el suelo brutalmente; Shoryu quería ayudarla pero Liang no se lo permitía y seguía teniendo esa mirada de poco interés.

- ¡Liang!

- No se metan en donde no los llaman, esto no les debe de importar.

- A mí si me importa, ¡Yù me importa! Aún no está bien ¿Cómo permitiste eso Liang?

- (sereno) La mentalidad de los humanos es pequeña, en su cabeza no les cabe la grandeza de nuestros poderes.

- ¡Shoryu!

Voltea y en el piso había sangre, era de Yù, el mago se alegra de esto y sigue golpeándola.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie ha venido estando todo este desastre?

- Porque no lo oyen, al momento que llegué puse una barrera para que nada de lo que pase aquí se escuche y si llegasen a abrir la puerta nada verían, estaría todo tranquilo para ellos, estamos en un campo que yo hice, un campo apropiado.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el mago mate a su gusto a Yù? ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

Liang no responde y sigue mirando el evento de abajo.

- Dices que los humanos somos tontos, que nuestra naturaleza es tenebrosa y que te damos lástima, puede que tengas razón. Yo no me considero un santo, pero no soy tan miserable para dejar que mi pueblo muera de hambre y epidemias. Al llegar al trono me propuse hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para sacar adelante el reino, no me importó la opinión de las demás personas sobre mi manera de ser, mientras no le hiciera daño a nadie no importaba; aunque la gente creyera que era un holgazán no era tal cosa, siempre pensé en el bienestar el pueblo.

Liang voltea la mirada con él pero sin cambiar su expresión.

- Yo le dije a Yù que no me importaba dar la vida por ella, aunque no le vaya a ganar a ese mago no me importa, sólo quiero ayudarla ¡Y no estar aquí sentado viendo como la matan!

Liang no dice nada y sigue mirando al mago para luego ver a Yù, toda su ropa manchada de sangre, Enki al oler el aroma de aquel líquido rojo se sintió mal pero seguía de pie como podía, pues sabía que era poco a lo que sentía Yù en ese momento.

- _No puedo… ordenarles a mis shireis que la ayuden porque Liang no los dejará pasar, ¡Rayos!... ¡Yù…!_

Yù cae fuertemente al suelo y el mago levanta los brazos creando una esfera más grande.

- Y ahora guardián morirás por haber arruinado mi venganza…

- ¡Yù!

- (levantándose y dando un paso) ¡No…!

- (tomándolo del brazo) No se mueva.

- ¡No me toques!

- (sonriendo) YA ES HORA.

El mago al momento de arrogarle la esfera gigante, Yù en el suelo mueve el brazo y lo detiene, esto impacta totalmente a Shoryu y Enki puesto que no esperaban, esto; Liang sonreía con toda tranquilidad.

- Ya está completo todo.

El mago hacia mucha fuerza puesto que aunque Yù detuviera la esfera con una mano no podía moverla mas, luego la esfera de energía se va convirtiendo en cristal que se rompe en mil pedazos flotando estos, el mago queda desconcertado mientras Yù se levanta; al mismo instante que lo hace, la sangre de Yù que se había esparcido, cada gota se convierte en pétalos de crisantemos, a la vez que el olor a sangre se desvanece.

- No puedes…

- ¿Yù?

- Ya pueden estar tranquilos.

Por las ropas que tenía Yù de una anciana y como siempre usaba una especia de manto para cubrirse la cabeza no le podían ver el rostro, más aparte porque estaba de perfil con ellos. El mago tiembla pero luego vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez Yù desaparece.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Liang ¿Qué sucede?

- Sencillo, Yù recuperó totalmente su fuerza, el mago tiene confirmada su derrota pero también…

El mago no sabe donde atacar pero de pronto llamas aparecen en todas partes y todas se van con él, que da estremecedores gritos de dolor que hasta los shireis de Enki se espantaron.

- Eso lo matará.

- ¿Dónde está Yù?

Aparece a un lado del mago.

- ¿En serio pensaste que podrías vencerme tan fácilmente? No sabes nada de mí y de mi naturaleza, nosotros nunca seremos vencidos por poderes malignos.

La voz de Yù ahora se escuchaba más suave, como la de una jovencita.

- (fríamente) Mátalo de una vez, no quiero verlo mas.

- (seria) Si.

Las llamas lo consumen todo y cae al suelo, pero por su fuerza, aunque mínima, le sirve para apenas y pronunciar algo.

- (con mucho dolor) ¿Por…por que? Yo jamás hice mal a nadie y… mi esposa… mi hijo…

Aún con el mal que hizo y el pacto con seres malignos, Yù se le acerca y con su mano acaricia su mejilla delicadamente.

- ¿Qué hace?

- (sonriendo) Eres demasiado suave, Yù.

Aún no le pueden ver el rostro pero ven su mano, era lisa y de tez blanca.

- En la historia no se cuenta sobre tu desgracia.

- Es una… buena historia… ¿No c-crees? El bueno… vence al malo… que torpe.

- Tanto la historia está mal como lo que te dijeron esos malignos espíritus, si te vencí y reviví a esa gente que había muerto por la peste que provocaste, mas no reviví a los que daño te hicieron.

- ¿Qué has dicho?...

- Mientras peleamos aquella vez, pude sentir tu dolor, tu enojo y rabia. Por eso cuando te derroté quise que obtuvieras el perdón, puesto que los espíritus malignos te engañaron. Esas personas que mataron a tu familia no las reviví, las mande directamente al infierno.

- Pero… los espíritus… no me…

- Ellos siempre engañan, un trato que se hace con ellos es un trato que no van a respetar. Chew yo sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona y aún con lo que hiciste hace años y con lo que me lastimaste ahora…

- ¿Me odias… v-verdad?

- (sonriendo) Te perdono.

- (sorprendido) ¿Q-qué?

- Te perdono Chew, no te guardó rencor.

El mago ante estas palabras llora, en el fondo de su alma se sentía abatido por hacer un pacto con los espíritus malos, algo que le oprimía su corazón. Que es algo que sentimos al saber que hicimos mal.

- (llorando) Pero… iré al infierno con esos… viviré en la desgracia y dolor eternos…

- Te irás con tu familia, a donde podrán estar juntos para siempre y gozar de la eterna felicidad.

El mago sonríe y usando su último aliento dice con una sonrisa.

- Gracias…

Muere y su cuerpo desaparece convirtiéndose en pequeños dientes de león.

- Majestad, ya todo se ha terminado definitivamente. Así que nosotros debemos irnos porque tenemos mucho trabajo y no podemos atrasarnos.

Shoryu baja acercándose a ella.

- Yù ¿Estás bien?

- (sonriendo) Si Shoryu.

Se voltea viéndose su rostro. Tenía la apariencia de una jovencita de 16 años, su tez era clara, cabello color azul sólo se le veía el fleco, pues la capucha mas el manto con e que envolvía su cabeza lo cubrían, ojos alegres color carmesí, cabe mencionar que era bastante hermosa, a pesar de las ropas que llevaba puestas.

- ¿A-así eres tú realmente?

- (sonriendo) Si, es bueno tener de nuevo mi forma real, el cuerpo que tenía me dolía mucho, con razón la gente mayor debe ser atendida con mucho cuidado y respeto.

Shoryu se queda en shock total de verla, lo mismo le pasa a Enki.

- (en tono inocente) ¿Qué les pasa? Soy yo.

- Ten en cuenta que verte así los asusta, como siempre te vieron con aquel cuerpo, esto no es algo que se esperaban, nunca creyeron ver lo que es imposible, el rejuvenecimiento de una persona.

- Tienes razón.

Al rato los cuatro se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Shoryu viéndose el extenso mar de las nubes.

- ¿En serio tienes que irte? ¿No puedes estar un rato más?

- Ahora que me quitaron mi condena debo regresar a la montaña, así me dijeron que lo hiciera.

- Y que bueno porque ya no soportaba ese lugar.

Yù sonriendo ahora con el toque de una jovencita, les hace reverencia.

- (con algo de rubor) Yù…

- ¿Qué rayos…?...

- Muchas gracias por haberme atendido bien todo este tiempo, por haberme hecho compañía estos meses, que aunque fue poco tiempo me bastó para saber el tipo de seres que son, gracias por todo.

Shoryu sonríe y sólo la toma de los brazos para levantarla mientras dice.

- Si hay alguien que debe merecer reverencias eres tú, aceptaste tu error cuando el mago tomó las plantas, salvaste a las personas de aldea de la muerte, les diste lo que merecían esos hombre que acabaron con la vida de Chew, mas aparte aún cuando hizo algo malo lo perdonaste y no le guardas ningún rencor. Y también nos ayudaste mucho a todos los que te conocimos.

- Siempre te recibiremos en este palacio.

- De manera que ¿Piensas volver a este palacio?

- Sólo de visita.

- Haber si te lo permiten allá, lo veo muy difícil.

- Pero si tú podías salir a ayudarme.

- Pero eso era por orden de Tentei, me mandó para que te cuidara.

En eso Enki se pone a pensar algo.

- _Oigan… esperen un momento, si Yù es así entonces…_

**Flash Back**

- Ay Yù que lastima que seas mayor, creo que tú si podrías soportarlo.

- (confundido) ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si fueses mas joven a mí si me gustaría que fueras su esposa porque eres la única que sabe controlarlo, además de que lo ayudas en muchas cosas. Estoy seguro que si fueras joven Shoryu podría fijarse en ti.

- … (algo molesto y nervioso) Eso es lo mas extraño que he escuchado en mi vida, creo que el desayuno le hizo daño.

- Entonces… ¿Tú dices que yo sería la esposa perfecta para Shoryu?

- Pues si.

- (avergonzado) En-taiho no le diga eso a la señora Yù.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Aaahhh!

- ¿Y ahora que mosca te picó?

- (inclinándose y sudando) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- ¿De qué? Perdón, es que cuando nació en Jorai a su papá se le cayó y se pegó en la cabeza.

- (mirando molesto a Shoryu) No es eso imbésil, (apenado) lo siento mucho Yù yo…

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Perdón por… lo que dije.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Sip.

Yù tan sólo se ríe y Enki se sonroja más.

- (sonrojado) Por favor no me avergüences mas.

- (sonriendo tranquilamente) ¿En un momento como este piensas en eso?

- (confundido) No entiendo nada.

- (impaciente) ¿Quieres darte prisa?

- Y luego dices que yo doy vergüenza.

- Yù pronto, tenemos mucho quehacer.

- Si, bueno ya nos retiramos.

- Las palabras que me dijiste…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te referías a esto, no? A tu aspecto.

- Si, debí haberles dicho todo antes, pero no pensé que me creerían, pensarían que sólo eran alucinaciones de una viaja anciana que quiere ser joven de nuevo.

- Tal vez pero no tan así, a todos nos extrañaba que supieras demasiado, sabías mucho de reyes pasados de distintos reinos y no toda la gente almacena tanta información así.

- Si podrían otras personas.

- ¡Yù date prisa!

- Oye no la apresures.

- Ahora si puedo porque recuperó toda su fuerza, cuando era vieja no podía exigirle nada.

- Bueno al menos respetaste algo.

Liang gira su mano apareciendo frente a ellos una especie de portal.

- Ya está.

- Adiós Yù, trata de visitarnos.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Nos veremos pronto.

- Si.

Liang entra primero al portal, cuando Yù va a entrar, antes voltea con ellos y les sonríe.

- Hasta luego.

Entra al portal y éste desaparece.

- Va a volver ¿No es verdad?

- Si.

- Aunque ya no será lo mismo que antes, después de todo ella hacia mas divertidas las cosas.

Enki iba a entrar a la habitación cuando voltea con Shoryu notando que éste tenía una sonrisa pero no tan alegre, como si algo le faltara.

- Oye ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada es sólo que me arrepiento de algo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué?

- O más bien me siento mal por algo.

- Haber rey váyase al grano ¿Qué pues?

- Que lastima que los reyes no podamos casarnos.

- Porque…

- Porque así podría Yù casarse conmigo.

- (molesto) ¡Shoryu!

- Si tú mismo lo dijiste, sería la esposa indicada para mí, y ahora que tomó su verdadera forma y … no es NADA fea, creo que si se podría…

-¡Estás loco! ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Ya sé! La próxima vez que venga le pediré que sea mi esposa.

- ¡SHORYUUUUUU ERES UN IDIOTAAAAA!

**FIN**


End file.
